In a typical search setting, such as in a Search Engine or “Find on this page” or other search environment, a user indicates what they want to find by typing into a search query box or into the Find box. A search application provides results of the search to the user. For example, the results can be displayed on a display device. This displaying can include highlighting, or otherwise indicating, all the places that the query terms are found in the results, in their exact form, or with some morphological variance.